


Full Circle

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dameron Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: On Poe's thirteenth birthday, Kes gives him a present. Poe takes it with him wherever he goes. A little piece of home, of family.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little something with minor Poe-centric Last Jedi spoilers, based on the Visual Dictionary leaks. Nothing plot based and probably won't even be addressed on screen. But I'm being vague here in an abundance of caution in case anyone is completely spoiler-free. If so, turn back now. 
> 
> That said, hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated, here, or on [tumblr](https://starshipsandhighseas.tumblr.com/).

On Poe’s thirteenth birthday, Kes gave him Shara’s wedding ring.

He gave to him after the cake was finished and Poe’s friends had left; when it was only the two of them cleaning up after the party, with just L’ulo left, sitting at the table, finishing what was left of the food; after Poe had opened all his other presents: the new handgrips for his pod racer, the holobook about the heroes of the Old Republic, the model droid kit. Kes stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, turning a small box over and over again in his hands, until L’ulo drained the last of his caf and said, “Oh, just give it to him already."

“Yeah, so, it’s, ah,” Kes started, then thrust the box at Poe.

Poe grinned at him. “You’re acting, weird, Dad.” And then he opened the box.

“She would want you to have it.” Kes coughed, nodded. “I want you to have it.” 

Poe took the ring out, traced his finger along the edge it. He remembered how it felt against his knuckles when his mom guided his hands on the controls of her A-Wing.

“I thought, someday, when you’re _much_ older,” Poe heard L’ulo snort out a laugh from the other side of the room. Poe had forgotten he was there. “Maybe there’ll be someone you want to give it to.” 

And Poe turned thirteen today and he was _not_ going to cry. But it was a close thing — a sting at the back of his eyes and a lump in his throat when he swallowed. “Thanks, Dad,” he said, and when Kes leaned in to hug him, Poe didn’t let go for a long time.

***

He took it with him always, wherever he went: the Academy, Mirrin Prime, D’Qar. Poe didn’t talk about it, didn’t show it to anyone, but kept it tucked away in a drawer. A little piece of home, of family. Waiting.

There was relief after Takodona, when he saw BB-8 again and knew hadn’t failed the galaxy. And elation seconds later when he saw Finn again, too, something he didn’t think possible. Finn who had barreled into his life and just seemed to _fit_. They had barely spent any time together, but it didn't feel that way, and Poe's head felt light at the _possibility_ of it all.

When they evacuated D’Qar, Poe ran back to his quarters, heart pounding. Most of his possessions could be replaced, but not the ring. It was on a chain now; the box water-damaged years ago in an Academy prank gone awry. He slipped it over his head and ran for _Black One_.

***

Finn was off on another mission, the fate of the Resistance, of the galaxy, again hanging in the balance. It had been weeks since they left D’Qar, days since he last had a comm from Finn. The ring was still on the chain around his neck. 

It wasn’t time yet. But Poe wanted to be ready when it was.


End file.
